1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to analog to digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an image sensor may include an analog to digital converter that converts an analog signal (i.e., a pixel output voltage) output from a unit pixel into a digital signal. In detail, the analog to digital converter may convert the analog signal to the digital signal by comparing the pixel output voltage with a ramp voltage, and by counting a clock signal until the ramp voltage is the same as the pixel output voltage. However, since conventional analog to digital converters may use a plurality of ramp voltages, or include sampling capacitors, various problems such as excessive power consumption, offset mismatching, and ramp voltage slope mismatching may occur. Thus, an image sensor having the conventional analog to digital converters may not generate a high-quality image.